


My Love For You Is Fading, But You're The Most Beautiful Constellation

by demonkkin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkkin/pseuds/demonkkin
Summary: There is a pun. Try to find it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make more stories. Prepare for story spam!!!!

(Dipper’s POV)

I was pressed down against the bed, my face a dark crimson. He kissed my neck and whispered to me, "Te amo, mi amor~.". I gasped as he bit into my collar bone.  
"Bill, agh, fuck!" I moaned.  
He rubbed my crotch and kissed me. I melted into the kiss as I became hard with need. He smiled, his face a light red in contrast to my dark red complexion.  
"If you want me to stop, just say something, alright?". I nodded and kissed his neck.  
He tried stifling his moan, but to no avail, his moan was heard. This went straight down to my member, making it firmer than before. He slid his shirt off and took off his shorts. I gasped. He was too sexy. He then slid my shirt over my head and kissed my chest. He smiled. I smiled back at him as he started undoing my jeans. I shivered as my pants suddenly were off of me, my bare legs exposed to him. He kissed my crotch and felt it.  
"Mhh, feels like someone is really aroused?" I gasped as he, with one swift, liquid-like movement, took off my boxers.  
His face turned a dark crimson red to match mine. "Please...?" I begged. He nodded and removed his own boxers, exposing his member to me. He pressed his naked body to mine and kissed me passionately. I moaned into the kiss and bucked my hips slightly. He moaned and kissed me again as our members touched. It was like electricity. He kissed my neck and slid down so that he was at face-level with my hardened member. His looked completely stiff as well. He then stuck my member in his mouth and began to suck on it. I moaned loudly as he stuck more in his mouth, his head bobbing in a rhythmic fashion. He went faster and faster until I moaned loudly and came inside his mouth. He licked his lips and licked me clean. This was too perfect.  
“C-Can you help me, too?” He asked quietly. I nodded, still slightly dazed from the odd sensation of having came in my boyfriend’s mouth. I wrapped my hand around his and started slowly pumping it. His back arched as he let out a loud moan, a string of barely audible curses following. I suddenly had a burst of courage. I bent down and licked his tip, and he shivered under my touch. I stuck the head of his member into my mouth and lightly sucked on it. More moans followed. I continued sticking the rest of his member into my mouth as I started bobbing my own head and sucking on the organ. He gripped my shoulders tightly. I looked up at him for a second, and I saw the most attractive, beautiful sight I thought I'd never see. His lips were slightly spread, a dark blush dusting over his handsome face. A small amount of drool trailed out of the corner of his mouth. It was as if time stopped. In that moment, he was the most gorgeous being in existence. I suddenly stopped sucking. He looked at me, but froze when his eyes met mine. He knew what I wanted.  
“B-B-Bill, p-please. I want you to fuck me.” I moaned.  
He became tense, but after a few seconds of processing it, he nodded.  
“But first I have to stretch you out.” He warned.  
I grabbed the lube off the bedside table, and handed the small bottle to him. He squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He then inserted a lubed up digit into me. I squeaked in pain. I wasn't used to this. He began easing it in and out, and after getting used to only one digit, he added another. The same thing happened until he got to the third digit. He grabbed the lube bottle and applied it to his still-erect member. I visibly did a double take at the sight. He slowly inserted it inside me, and I made another noise of discomfort. I wasn't used to this AT ALL. He started slowly thrusting. I began to moan as he held my hips, each thrust becoming swifter, and with more force. After a few long minutes of me moaning and swearing, him thrusting and telling me how tight I felt, how good I felt, we both came. He slid out of me with ease and we collapsed on the bed and cuddled, and I fell asleep in his arms.  
“F-Fuck, Dipper, you felt amazing. You….you're amazing, kid. You really are.” He kissed my forehead, and also fell asleep.  
And that was the beginning of many more things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece of smut. So don't judge too harshly-  
> I'm getting my practice


End file.
